


A Sprinkle of Love

by laurelea_f



Series: ateez are spies [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Explosions, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelea_f/pseuds/laurelea_f
Summary: “It’s gonna be a flame thrower grenade launcher type katana,”  Mingi explained, over the sound of Wooyoung making various explosion and pew pew sound effects.“You sure that’s legal?” San asked.Wooyoung clapped his hands together. “Most likely not!”Yeosang rolled his eyes with a laugh. “They’ll just have to do what they normally do. Sneak around and defy authority.”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: ateez are spies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Sprinkle of Love

**Author's Note:**

> part three of the agent au! i love woosan so here's more of them. i had fun writing chaotic wooyoung and mad genius inventor mingi too so i hope you enjoy this!

“All in all, excellent work, guys,” Hongjoong said giving them a smile. It was moments like this that San thought Hongjoong seemed less like the serious head of the agency, the youngest leader to date, but more like a grounded mentor and friend. 

Heading out of Hongjoong’s office, Yeosang said with a laugh, “I genuinely thought we were done for when they pulled out the machine gun.”

“So how’d you like being in the field?” San asked. Their assignment had involved an advanced security system that couldn’t be hacked remotely, so Yeosang had been brought along to break them into the target location.

Yeosang laughed. “Too many machine guns. I think I’ll stick to my office and the coordinating rooms.”

San was decidedly having a good day. Their mission had comprised of an effective stakeout followed by the successful retrieval of their target item, even if they had run into a machine gun or two on the way. San was looking forward to getting a good night’s rest. In their line of work, those didn’t come easy. 

But of course, something had to get in the way. 

Coming out of the elevator, the pair were waylaid by Mingi, decked out in his signature lab coat covered in questionable stains and smears, goggles pushed up on his head.

“Hi guys!” Mingi greeted them brightly. “Yeosang, we need you to help us look at some code!” Yeosang was still a rookie, but his skills were widely recognized throughout the whole agency. 

Yeosang furrowed his brows dubiously. “What’s it for?”

“Come see for yourself! Please just don’t roast us for our attempts at programming and judge us in general.”

Yeosang raised a brow. San personally trusted Yeosang’s sense of judgement very much, and if Mingi thought he would judge him for what he was doing down in the lab then it probably wasn’t a good thing. 

“Come on. It’ll be fun!” Mingi grabbed Yeosang’s arm and started pulling him in the direction of the development lab. “Plus,” he added, turning towards San, “Wooyoung’s there too. Wanna come?” 

To San’s chagrin, he felt a flush creep into his cheeks and he tried to shrug it off in what he hoped was a nonchalant way. Following the others into the elevator, San brief fluster shifted into wariness. It was common knowledge in the agency not to go near Wooyoung and Mingi when they were together, especially if they had anything sharper than a pencil. San couldn't see any threatening pointy ends yet, but the two of them together always meant trouble. 

— 

San heard Wooyoung before he was even close to seeing him. His rambunctious laughter rang out as the heavy duty, explosion proof doors leading into the vast lab hissed open. A lot of things about Wooyoung were loud, whether it was his voice and laughter or the bombs he designed. He might be a field agent, but he often spent his free time down in the development lab with Mingi, working on new gadgets. If Wooyoung was involved in this, there was definitely going to be explosions. 

Wooyoung looked up from his work station and sprang to his feet when the others arrived. “Everyone behold,” he declared, making his voice deeper to sound like an announcer, “our newest genius invention-in-the-making… the Lobber!” He broke out into hysterical laughter.

“Yeah...” Mingi rubbed the back of his neck. “We’re still working on the name. But,” he added, over the sound of Wooyoung making various explosion and pew pew sound effects, “It’s gonna be a flame thrower grenade launcher type katana.” 

Wooyoung slid in front of Mingi, arms spread wide. “How cool is that, everyone?” 

A smile tugged at San’s lips. Wooyoung's eyes were practically shining and his voice had raised in pitch with excitement. “You sure that’s legal?” San asked. 

Wooyoung clapped his hands together. “Most likely not!” 

Yeosang rolled his eyes with a laugh. “They’ll just have to do what they normally do. Sneak around and defy authority.” 

San headed over to their work table and peered over Wooyoung’s shoulder to see what they were working on. A katana was laid out, with bits and pieces of advanced machinery built into its sides. San had thought that the so-called Lobber would be heavy and unwieldy, but it was a sleek blade made of a futuristic looking black metal with lit-up displays and tiny compartments integrated so that the weapon looked compact, lightweight, and slender. San couldn’t help but be a little impressed. 

“Where does the coding come in?” Yeosang asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

“We wanna be able to program the katana so that you can choose what things it lobs,” Wooyoung explained. 

“Stop saying lob. I can’t take this seriously.”

“Lob." 

Yeosang gave Wooyoung a sarcastic smile. 

“How are you guys fitting everything in there? Nanotech?” San asked, leaning in to inspect the blade. 

“Yeah, I’m designing nano explosives,” Wooyoung said, bending down too so that his face was next to San’s. “Pretty cool, huh.” He grinned. "Impressed?” 

San swatted at him. 

“Alright, alright, lovebirds,” Mingi cut in. 

San made an affronted noise. 

“You know you love me though,” Wooyoung cooed, batting his eyelashes. 

San rolled his eyes. “Unfortunately,” he muttered under his breath. 

— 

It was the next day when San popped in to check on the lab. The others had spent hours holed up there, Yeosang glued to the laptop hooked up to the death katana, Mingi working on the mechanics of the blade, and Wooyoung on various flame throwers, grenades, and other dangerous knickknacks.

Yeosang massaged his temple. “I think the program’s ready.” He had toiled over the code for hours, but San decided it was better safe than sorry, especially when it came to Mingi and Wooyoung’s inventions. 

Wooyoung looked up and grinned, that familiar mischievous, almost maniacal glint in his eyes visible. 

Mingi rubbed his hands together conspiratorially. “Let’s fire this baby up.” 

The boys finished assembling the various mechanical parts, fitting Wooyoung’s nanotech demolitions work into the sword. 

“What explosives are these?” San asked.

“I sorta designed something that’s a cross between Tannerite and C4,” Wooyoung replied, sliding what looked like a miniature magazine onto the katana. “And added just a little sprinkle of love,” he said with a wink. 

San did not want to know what that meant. Yeosang turned to San and said, “your boyfriend is a hurricane. A very destructive hurricane.” 

San sighed. “I know. Wait, he’s not my—”

“We’re ready!” Mingi exclaimed, and turned on the device. The katana whirred to life, the black metal gleaming and the various displays lighting up. 

“Wow,” Wooyoung breathed. “Let’s test it out!”

“Here?” San whipped around, alarmed. “Don’t we need a bunker or something for this firepower?”

Wooyoung waved his hand dismissively. “Nothing big, nothing big. I just wanna make sure the parts fit.” He turned to Mingi and bowed deeply. “Would you like to do the honors, good sir? We are making history, everyone!”

Mingi picked up the katana like he was cradling an ancient artifact, then began fiddling with the controls, testing the displays. “This is amazing! The algorithm perfectly fits the-“

He didn’t have the chance to finish. A section of the blade lit up and San heard a crackle. He didn't see anything leave the katana, but he knew enough from Wooyoung and Mingi’s rambling about their invention that one of the nanotech bombs had just been fired. Everything went into a blur as he heard yelling and began crouching down behind the table. Wooyoung dove at him from nowhere and they tumbled down, their bodies flush together and San’s head pressed to the ground. 

San felt it before he heard it: the wave of searing heat that threw San and Wooyoung back, despite already being flat on the ground. He knew if Wooyoung hadn’t pushed him down from his original crouch he would’ve been knocked back with enough force to break bone. A boom thundered out, and over the deafening ringing in his ears San vaguely heard Wooyoung groaning in pain beside him, Mingi screeching, and Yeosang swearing eloquently. His head pounded like someone was hammering his brain, and his whole body ached. Amidst the room that felt like it was shaking and the uncomfortable pressure in the air, San thought remotely, never a dull day in the dev lab. 

— 

San glared at the patches of gauze peppering Wooyoung’s legs, some of them showing red spots. He was going to kill whoever had decided to put dirty nano-bombs in the katana of catastrophe. He gave a defeated sigh – it had probably been Wooyoung's own idea. If he hadn’t pushed San down, the shrapnel would be embedded in San, not Wooyoung. The thought that he was lying in an infirmary bed because of San hit him with a pang and did not sit easy in his stomach. 

“San...” Wooyoung reached out a hand to brush his shoulder. 

He looked up to find Wooyoung’s eyes fixed on him. In the late afternoon light slanting in through the infirmary windows, his eyes looked like pools of honey, and San thought that he’d never felt warmer inside. Even though Wooyoung’s pupils were still too wide to be normal and his expression was sort of loose from the morphine the doctors had given him for the pain, his gaze was as intense as ever. San looked away. 

“I’m ‘kay, San,” he slurred. “You don’ needa worry ‘bout me.”

“Everything about this tells me otherwise.”

“Don’ worry! I’ll heal fast and be back in the field in no time.” He paused, trailing off. “Does your head still hurt?”

San shook his head. Even when Wooyoung was bleeding through his bandages he still tried to make sure San was alright. 

“Why are you always in the infirmary?” he asked, looking at his legs again. “Why do you always hurt yourself?”

Wooyoung shifted on his bed so that he could face San properly, and San didn’t miss the wince on his face. “I get carried 'way sometimes. I wanna do my best, y’know?” he said slowly. “I’m sorry,” he added, voice sounding small. 

San closed his eyes briefly. He had been partnered with him enough on missions to know all too well that Wooyoung put 110% into his work, and the explosives he designed in the lab were clearly not an exception. He had the evidence to show for it: a couple laceration scars on his left shoulder and a mark from nasty burn on the same arm, another scar on his right knee from a bad fall and a few old puncture wounds scattered around. 

“I’m okay,” he said again, and leaned over to give San one of the warm hugs he reserved for his close friends only. 

“I don’t want you to break yourself. I can’t stand seeing it,” San murmured into his shoulder. 

Wooyoung drew back and gave him a lazy grin. “Aw… you worried about me, San?” 

He gave him a look. 

Wooyoung’s expression softened, and he reached out to rest a hand on San’s. He slid his fingers over San’s until they were intertwined, and his eyes left San’s to glance briefly at his lips. This was all probably the morphine in his system, not him, and he probably wouldn’t remember any of this when he was fully sober, but San’s heart still gave a betraying flutter. He made himself ignore it. They never talked about this anyways; their closeness had almost become second nature over this first year in the agency. 

Wooyoung suddenly giggled, a faraway look in his eyes. “At least now we know the Lobber works. I can’t wait to make another one!” he slurred. 

San shoved him. “You have no sense of self-preservation."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading i hope you enjoyed it !! feedback and any comments are always appreciated !!


End file.
